1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to an attachment stand frame for spa umbrella, wherein the attachment stand frame is adapted for easily attaching to and detaching from an existing spa without altering the original structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Under strong pressure of daily work, most people like to take a spa for relieving stress. They normally build a spa in their bathroom so that they can enjoy the spa everyday. However, some people enjoy taking the spa in a natural environment such that they may purchase an outdoor spa that can be placed in their yard.
However, one of the major drawbacks of the outdoor spa is that the sunlight may directly irritate a user while he or she is taking the spa. So, the user may usually purchase an outdoor umbrella for shading the sunlight. Since the sunlight shines in different directions within a day, it is unreasonable for the user to move the entire outdoor umbrella back and forth to obtain the optimum shading area of the outdoor umbrella. Thus, due to the heavy weight of the outdoor umbrella, which is approximately 50 to 60 pounds, the user especially woman, always has difficulty moving the outdoor umbrella. For easily moving, the outdoor umbrella may be reduced in weight so that the user may merely reposition the outdoor umbrella with less effort. However, when a gusty wind hits on outdoor umbrella, the unstable outdoor umbrella may fall down easily and hit any object around it, especially a young child, so as to cause an unwanted injury to the young child.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an attachment stand frame for spa umbrella wherein the attachment stand frame is adapted for detachably attaching to a spa body easily so as to provide an optimum shading area by an awning of the spa umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment stand frame for a spa umbrella wherein attachment stand frame, comprised of lightweight but sturdy structure, adequately supports the spa umbrella. In other words, the spa umbrella can be reduced its overall weight for easy carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment stand frame for a spa umbrella wherein a shaft of the spa umbrella is adapted to be rigidly supported on the attachment stand frame and selectively rotated so as to provide an optimum shading area by an awning of the spa umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment stand frame for a spa umbrella wherein the attachment stand frame is adapted for installing into an existing outdoor spa without altering the original structure of the spa.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an attachment stand frame for a spa umbrella which comprises a shaft supporting an awning thereon, wherein the attachment stand frame comprises:
a stand base comprising a reinforcing panel extended therefrom adapted for mounting underneath a spa wherein the spa umbrella is uprightly supported on the stand base; and
a supporting frame perpendicularly extended from the stand base for substantially attaching to the spa so as to securely mount the spa umbrella to the spa.